


In the bedroom

by sksdwrld



Series: Around the House [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Air tight, BDSM, Butt Plugs, D/s, Dildos, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Light Bondage, Power Imbalance, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld





	In the bedroom

I'm an all or nothing kind of girl and lucky for me, you know this. It's the reason I'm tied, spread-eagled to the bed, moaning like a harlot as I ride out yet another orgasm courtesy of your talented tongue and fingers.

But you're a busy man, so when I gasp out that I've had enough, you agree. Panting, I sink into the mattress and enjoy exactly three minutes of downtime while you get around. I mistakenly assume that you're cleaning yourself up and getting ready to release me.

"Open up baby," you say and I can hear the grin in your voice. You love to watch me clean my juices from your fingers.

With a smile of my own, I comply but find myself with a mouthful of rubber cock instead. It's buckled tightly around my head before I can even think of fighting it and then you really do laugh as I glare and wriggle in my restraints, ultimately giving you the middle finger.

"Naughty girl," you tsk and wag a finger at me. "So rude. For that, you get the binder clips." Already in your hand, I'm sure this is more plan than punishment but you snap them at me for effect before pinching each of my nipples tightly between the plates. You play with them for a minute, making sure I really feel them before moving on, trailing your fingers down to my already sopping cunt.

It's a futile task but you push as much of my own slick back inside of me with your fingers, then slowly slide a toy inside of me. Wide and short, I know it isn't meant for my cunt and it doesn't stay there. You push it into my ass and then reach for something longer, fucking me with it slowly before cramming it in deep, butting it up against my cervix. I moan around the plug in my mouth, which I've been running my tongue around and sucking on without thinking all the while, and you smile then pat my thigh.

"Did you forget that I'd invited some of the guys over to watch the game today?"

My eyebrows shoot up and I groan again. I didn't forget, not exactly. It's just then I've been distracted so...Your grin deepens into something sinister and suddenly everything clicks into place. I start to shake my head.

"Don't worry," you go on as you rummage through the nightstand, pulling out a vibrating bullet and a roll of red bondage tape. My thrashing becomes even more evident. "I'll go to the store and get everything we need. It's your day to spend in bed, after all, and I wouldn't want you to exert yourself. They should be here in an hour or so, although with the traffic, I might be gone longer than that. That's okay-- I told them to help themselves to anything they wanted and to go ahead and start without me..."

The vibrations start and my hips begin to undulate. Soon, I'll be desperately humping the air, trying to shift the toys that are bound inside me. You wipe the hair from my forehead and bend to give me a kiss. "You're such a little slut," you whisper fondly and press the bullet against my clit until another orgasm rips through me, and then, you're gone, slipping out the door with a knowing finger wave.

"Be back soon, have fun while I'm gone..."


End file.
